A New Beginning Part 1
by silverwolfentertainment
Summary: Road Rovers: The New Generation, Episode 1, Season 1The new generation of Road Rovers are recruited and brought to rise up against a great evil.


**Road Rovers: The New Generation**

_Season 1, Episode 1_

"A New Beginning (Part One)"

In 1996, a scientist who was called The Master created a machine that he called the Transdogmyphier that could turn ordinary dogs into humanoid super heroes that he would call the Road Rovers. At the same time a vile and power hungry man called Parvo stole some of the old designs of the Transdogmyphier and created his own army of mutated dogs and planned to dominate the world and enslave all dogs.

For some time the Road Rovers and Parvo battled fiercely, but in 1999 Parvo, the Road Rovers and the Master disappeared mysteriously. Upon their disappearance the world fell into war, hatred and corruption and it seemed like there was no hope...Until now.

On a black computer screen...

Enter Password CW32

Loading...

Initiating Project Code NG20RR06

SCANNING...

On the computer screen, a map of the world popped up and one by one red flashing dots of light appeared, pin pointing 5 places in the world.

Alaska, USA

In a large barn, there were several Huskies and Malamutes lying on pile of hay, suddenly the door opened and it was their musher, they were sled dogs, and he was bringing them their food in a bucket. He dumped the food into a large bowl where all the dogs would eat from, they all quickly got a place around the bowl and started eating, suddenly a large Husky came up and growled at them scaring them off with snarls, he had a scar on his face and he was the lead dog of the team, once everybody was away from the food he started indulging himself on the stew.

All the dogs sat there sadly watching how their food was being guzzled down by their bully leader, one dog (a young Alaskan Malamute) had enough and went after the lead dog, he pounced on him and they started fighting, tumbling on the ground and biting each other. The musher came and separated them both; he kicked the young Malamute out of the barn and left him outside where it was snowing.

The Malamute whined and clawed the barn door, but got no answer, he turn around and started walking away with his tail between his legs, suddenly he saw a light in the sky, that shinned brighter in than the stars. He stopped and stared at it, it suddenly started getting bigger and in a flash of light the Malamute was gone.

Ontario, Canada

A brown Husky was laying on the bed with her master, a young girl, suddenly the female Husky woke up and jumped off the bed and looked out the window and saw that same light, she also stared at it curiously and then in another flash of light she disappeared too.

Munich, Germany

A male German Shepherd walked into his master's house through the doggie door with his bowl in his muzzle and he started begging for food, his master (not a very nice man) just whacked him with his newspaper and kicked him out the door and thru his bowl at him. The dog knew that he would do that again, but yet it was worth the try. He walked to his dog house, a cardboard box and looked at the sky and saw that same light and it drew his attention, when the light started getting bigger he started barking and in a flash of light he disappeared.

Southampton, UK

On the lonely abandoned docks down by Berth 44, there was a wolf (something quite rare for that country) sniffing around looking for left over fish, he went over to a trashcan and found a leftover hamburger half eaten, he didn't want to eat that, but he was so hungry he ate it. Once he swallowed his last morsel, a blinking light in the sky caught his attention, he walked over to the edge of the dock and looked up and with that he was gone.

Sligo, Ireland

On the top of a hill, in the fields, was Border Collie watching over a herd of sheep, his eyes didn't move from them, but that light in the sky appeared and he turned his attention to it and when it got bigger and came at him he disappeared.

These weren't random alien abductions, they were being chosen...

Somewhere underneath the Rocky Mountains, was a underground lab, it was a huge facility and it was in the middle of a dome of rock and dirt and it had enough around the lab for some vegetation to grow thanks to an artificial climate system. Inside there was a large room with a round table, control panels and a biggest and most detailed map of the world on a huge flat screen.

Everything was quiet and still, until suddenly one of the computer screens on the control panel came alive...

Incoming Subjects

Could be read on the computer screen and indeed coming in through some large tubes were these figures floating down into 5 cylinder fiber glass chambers that were silent at the moment, but once those figures were in the chambers a blue light aura came on...

Initiating Transdogmyphing Process

The machine started to make a humming noise that lasted a few seconds and when it was done, all 5 chambers opened up with a sliding door effect and lots of white smoke poured out, looked a bit like dry ice smoke. In the center chamber came out this creature, a creature with 2 legs and 2 arms, humanoid, only with fur, a tail and a dogs head; the creature looked around...

SKYLER: Sweet joint gasp ...I can talk? Wait a second, yes, I CAN TALK! rubs his throat Does my voice really sound like this?

FEMALE VOICE: Hello?

SKYLER: Hey there

FEMALE VOICE: Who's there?

SKYLER: I was gonna to ask the same question...Come on out, man

FEMALE HUSKY: stepping out of the chamber I'm not a guy places her fists on her hips annoyed

SKYLER: Sorry about that

VOICE (German accent): holding his nose What a foul odor

MALE (British accent): looking around Ugh, where in God names am I?

MALE (Irish accent): WICKED! Look at this place mates! Looks like something out of a movie!

SKYLER: Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going here?

VOICE: All in good time, Skyler, all in good time

They all turn and see this fox in a lab coat.

SKYLER: Who are you? Where are we? And how do you know my name?

RILEY: My name is Riley Rogers, I'm the scientist and doctor of the Road Rover Headquarters, you're precisely in the Road Rover Mission Control and yes, I do know your name and the names of the rest of you too

MATZE: German accent I don't want to be rude, but what's going on?

RILEY: Why don't you all sit down at the table so I can show you?

They all sit down at this round table; Skyler puts his feet up on the edge of the table.

RILEY: With all do respect, get your feet off the table

SKYLER: Sorry, just wanted to try it

RILEY: walks over to the control panel What you are about to see is very enlightening and it might disturb you a bit

MATZE: I'm hard to shock

Riley starts typing something in the keyboard and the big screen comes on, at first it's only static and then the image of Britney Spears comes on by accident.

TIMOTHY: British accent, scared Oh my God, what the hell is that!?

RILEY: makes image disappear Sorry, wrong satellite

SHANE: Irish accent Okay, officially half of my brains have gone bland... eye twitch

Riley types in the right code and then a video comes on of an elderly looking man, with what seems to be just light in his eyes.

MISHKA: Canadian accent Nice special effects

MASTER: Hello, I am the Master, and if you are seeing this it means that you are the new generation of Road Rovers

SKYLER: Hold on a sec, NEW Road Rovers? Does this mean that we're just the cheap sequel?

SHANE: No mate, that means that we get to something better than just sitting on our arse all day long

SKYLER: Call me mate one more time and I swear that I'll...

MASTER: Knock it off both of you!!!

They both pause and stare at the image thinking that he was really looking at them.

MASTER: As I was saying, the reason that I have chosen the 5 of you to be the new Road Rovers is because...I fear that the world is in great danger and that is why I'm making this video to show you what I know. Just recently our enemy Parvo has just been eliminated, but unfortunately that same thing that eliminated him has also eliminated...My beloved Road Rovers...I warn you, these images might disturb you

Suddenly on the screen appear the names and information about the Road Rovers, first comes up Hunter and his profile picture and on the side appears a picture of him after his death that showed him mutilated. They all gasped seeing pictures of the before and after of each Rover, they all had been brutally murdered.

MASTER: I have no idea who would've done this, but I suspect that it was a cano-mutant and a very fierce one and more powerful than the Rovers, I fear he has lost control of himself because he killed the Road Rovers first and then Parvo and now I believe he's coming for me. This is some experimental thing that I still can't understand, this is the last time that ANYONE will see me, because I myself plan to kill the creature before he escapes and kills others...

SKYLER: Whoa, this stuff is intense...

MISHKA: SHH!

MASTER: Rovers, you are the world's only hope to prevent something like this to happen again, remember, the world is counting on you, don't let them down

The image goes fuzzy and then completely black.

SHANE: Uh...I'm still confused...

TIMOTHY: Think you can enlighten Irish boy here?

SHANE: annoyed Hey!

TIMOTHY: Well, you are, it's like calling me English man...Although I'm not precisely human

RILEY: What the Master tried to explain here was that Parvo had created a vicious cano-mutant altering the DNA modified in the early versions of the Transdogmyphier, but like in all experiments where you play to be god, things went wrong. That beast just went crazy and killed Parvo, which was good, he after the master and indeed he killed him with syringe of a certain liquid they use in vets to "put dogs to sleep"

Skyler gets nervous when he hears that phrase.

RILEY: Unfortunately, the beast killed the Master at the same time that he killed it, after that Parvo's company practically went down the toilet, so to speak, but recently I've been seeing some activity in the old bases that haven't been inhabited for years. The Master's fear was that they would do that experiment again, only this time in mass, turning canines into an army of fierce blood sucking vicious creatures.

TIMOTHY: You could've just said "your worse nightmare"

RILEY: It's most probable that they are doing that, only now under new management

MISHKA: Who?

RILEY: I don't know, it's your job to find out and to prevent this from happening, or else the world is going to be overthrown my super canine mutants that obey whoever is controlling them

SKYLER: Now hold on just one freakin' minute here...Why should WE put our lives on the line for a world that hasn't been quite exactly nice to us?

MATZE: Because it's the right thing to do

SKYLER: Oh yeah? Why?

Matze took a deep breath and calmly started talking.

MATZE: We're man's best friend and they've done so much for us, I think the least that we can do is return the favor

MISHKA: That sure was deep...

RILEY: You do have the option to decline, but if you do...I don't want to imagine what'll happen

SKYLER: ... sighs Where do we sign up?

Somewhere in the northwest side of the USA, hidden among mountains and trees, was a large concrete flat rectangular looking structure, it was gray color and it had no windows and hardly any doors, just a large garage door with a couple of guards standing there; outside it looked very plain, inside it was a whole different world. The interior of the building was immense and it went down several stories into the ground and it looked like an undercover military base.

There were science labs with scientist working on latest formulas for better cano-mutation, there were jeeps, 18-wheelers and tanks in a vehicle port close to the surface and there even was a prison in the deepest part of the base, it was currently empty, but they were ready to receive anyone in these cold, dark and damp holdings. There was even a control to manage every little bit of the facility.

One person in particular was control the cano-mutations taking place, cano-mutation was almost the same as the Transdogmyphier only that these canines were mutated into these almost brain dead beasts that could be control with ease. They had just gotten a small recruit of stray dogs they have just picked up and were starting to mutate them, the first and the second one had no problem, but coming to the third there seemed to be a problem.

MAN: Sir, you might want to come and see this

A dark figure comes up to him and looks down.

????: What is it?

MAN: This canine we got isn't taking the cano-mutation very well, it's too much for his body

????: A weak one...Give him the new CMET that has just been developed

MAN: surprised Sir, I don't think we should apply it to the subject, the new CMET hasn't been tested and he could die

????: growls Just do it...

The man felt a chill run up his spine upon hearing him speak in such a tone, he then immediately applied the CMET (Cano-Mutation Enhancing Treatment) to this canine. Inside the chamber where this dog was laying on the ground throbbing in pain and suddenly this green gas invaded the environment and surrounded him.

When he breathed it in, he started screaming loudly as he felt a change go thru his entire body, he had stopped trembling and he could feel how his body was becoming muscular and the life that was draining from him was coming back and stronger than he had ever felt. He was an odd looking mutt, he was mix between German Shepherd, Golden Retriever and a Doberman, so naturally he looked odd; once the whole process was done he opened his eyes, they were red color, not because a blood vessel had broke, but those were the color of his eyes.

He stood up and looked at himself, seeing his hands and touching his fur and feeling like he was the most powerful being on the planet, he smiled and evil smile and those piercing red eyes gave him the perfect touch to show the pure evil soul he had.

Back in the Road Rover Headquarters, the 5 canines and the fox stepped out of an elevator that looked like a giant cage, they all started walking down the hallway with Riley leading the way.

SKYLER: So, when we finish with this little mission, do we get to go home?

RILEY: I'm sorry to break the news to you, but you guys are in this for life

ALL: WHAT!?

TIMOTHY: Something tells me we didn't read the fine print of this deal

SKYLER: Let me get this straight, we risk our lives for the sake of humanity, we can die at any moment and we don't get to go home? Why don't I get some matches and set myself on fire!!!

RILEY: This isn't a part time job in Wal-Mart, this is serious, you heard what the Master's last words were...

MATZE: Personally, I don't mind, I like it better here than at home...Besides, my master won't even notice I'm gone

SHANE: Mine will...Oh blimey! My sheep!

MISHKA: Riley, I can't stay away for so long, my little girl is going to miss me

RILEY: It's alright, Mishka, everything has been taken care of

SKYLER: A little girl owns you?

MISHKA: Well yeah, what about you?

SKYLER: I'm a sled dog, we share our musher

Riley puts in a card to open the door, sort of like those cards you get at hotels to get into your rooms.

RILEY: If you will step into this room please, we'll test out your powers and your uniforms

SHANE: Powers? We got powers!?

RILEY: Yes, you see when you go through the Transdogmyphier, your DNA gets so altered that it liberates inner forces that otherwise you would've never known

SKYLER: Cool

RILEY: Skyler, can you lift those weights please points to some weights on the floor

SKYLER: Sure

He easily picks them up and lifts them over his head without an effort, everybody's eyes go wide.

SKYLER: What? Are these weights made out of plastic or something?

RILEY: Actually, those are 10 ton weights, Skyler you've been gifted with super strength

SKYLER: Really? Awesome! turns to Mishka, holds weights with one hand Think I'm hot baby?

MISHKA: rolls her eyes, annoyed Get lost!

At that moment the weights flew out of Skyler's hands and almost hit Riley and crashed on the floor making a hole.

RILEY: You might want to control your Telekinesis, Mishka

MISHKA: Whoa, I'm like Carrie

RILEY: Yes and all your uniforms are specially designed to protect your bodies and to withstand your powers so that they don't ware out so fast turns to Matze so even if your hand is on fire your suit won't burn

MATZE: arches eyebrow My hand isn't... looks at hand AAAHH FIRE!

TIMOTHY: I knew something smelled like steak

RILEY: Take it easy Matze, you're Pyrokinetic, which means you can create fire

MATZE: holds hand up You know, it doesn't hurt

RILEY: Not only can you create fire with your hands you can breathe fire

MATZE: Like a dragon?

RILEY: Yes, try it...But aim up

Matze takes a deep breath, makes a perfect 'O' with his lips and blows hard and a long line of fire shot into the air and you could hear it roar as it came out of his muzzle, once he was out of breath, he stopped and coughed smoke.

MATZE: A bit hard on the throat rubs his throat

RILEY: You'll get used to it and as for you Tim...

TIMOTHY: Besides being sarcastic, what other power do I have?

RILEY: Hydrokinetics

TIMOTHY: I can play with water?

RILEY: Manipulate is more like it and you can create ice and breathe snow

TIMOTHY: Breathe snow?

RILEY: Try and you'll see what I mean

TIMOTHY: Right...

He takes a deep breath and when he lets it out freezing air comes out of his muzzle like in a snow machine and when he was done he realized that he covered Shane from head to tail in snow.

TIMOTHY: grins Well isn't that something

SHANE: shakes himself I hope I have a super power too

TIMOTHY: Other than being annoying, I'd be surprised

RILEY: He does, you can run up to 200 mph

SHANE: Super fast? Wicked!

He gets an evil grin and flicks Tim's nose and starts running like a lighting bolt around the room always coming back to flick Tim's nose again.

TIMOTHY: Make him stop or I will permanently!

RILEY: That's enough Shane

SHANE: I love being a Road Rover!

MISHKA: So what's the plan? We're just gonna fight evil with our super powers?

RILEY: Oh no, there is more for all of you to see looks at watch And so little time, come this way please

As he walks away, they follow.

Back in the underground base, that mutt that had survived thanks to the CMET was sitting alone in one of the prison cells, they reeked mildew and they were dark, barely any light fixtures were working. He was in there because he had attacked a doctor in the clinic because he gave him a shot, clearly he was short tempered, he just sat there trying not to breathe the nasty smell when he heard the large door bang. He didn't get up but he watched how this dark figure came up to his cell and stood a good distance from the bars, remaining in the dark.

MUTT: Think I'm gonna bite you too?

????: Oh no, I'd just like to admire you

MUTT: Why don't I just give you a damn autograph and you get out and leave me alone

????: Temper, temper...What is your name?

MUTT: I don't have one

????: Odd, even strays have names

MUTT: How 'bout "No mom, that dog's too ugly"

????: How irreverent...I think I'll call you Jacob, yes, Jacob Thompson

JACOB: Why that name?

????: I think it suits you

JACOB: Alright, but call me Jake then...And who are you? The International Man of Mystery?

????: I'm anything but a man...

He steps into the light revealing himself to be a dog! A cano-mutant German Shepherd, with reds eyes just like Jake's and he was wearing a grey turtle neck, with dark green pants and black boots. Jake on his side was a bit surprised seeing another cano-mutant that didn't look like a retard like all the others.

JAKE: And do YOU have a name?

????: Rasputyn Übel, and as they say, I run this place

JAKE: Well if you're the manager at least fix this prison, it smells like Joan Rivers in here...

RAPSUTYN: ...You don't realize it yet, do you Jake?

JAKE: Realize what?

RASPUTYN: You're special

JAKE: What you mean by that?

RASPUTYN: Well, when you came in here you were close to dying and when we administrated a new drug we developed, you survived and you're even 5 times better than you were before

JAKE: What? That green stuff in the air?

RASPUTYN: Yes, the thing is that we had never experimented it before and seeing you now, I'd say the experiment went well

JAKE: Am I just your test subject?

RASPUTYN: Not anymore Jacob, you're...

JAKE: JAKE!

RASPUTYN: ...Alright, Jake, you're now my new Lieutenant General, which means you get to boss people around...Except me of course

JAKE: How come you're offering me this?

RASPUTYN: Where do you come from Jake?

JAKE: Straight off the streets of New York, until I was taken into this "Animal Friendly" shelter... scoffs Animal Friendly my tail!

RASPUTYN: How would you like to get back at those who made your life difficult?

JAKE: shrugs Would be nice

RASPUTYN: Do you want power? Do you want whatever you want whenever you want it?

JAKE: Get to the freakin' point!

RASPUTYN: Join me, Jake, and I promise I'll make you invincible

JAKE: ...Why should I trust you?

RASPUTYN: extends his hand We'll make it a dog-pact

JAKE: hesitates, but gives in Alright, but if you betray me, I'll make you pay in your blood shakes his hand

RASPUTYN: evil smile Understood...

Back at Mission Control, Riley took them down a hallway where the walls were painted white and there was better illumination.

RILEY: ...And over here are you dorms, based on your personalities the computer found suitable decorations to fit each one of you and with different clothes for when you're not in service

SKYLER: Personalized bedrooms and wardrobes? I love this!

RILEY: You'll see them later, but now I'm going to show the weapons and vehicles facility

SHANE: We get to handle weapons?

RILEY: Yes, but they're not toys, these things are dangerous

He takes them a room where it was completely dark, he flips on the lights and reveals walls and aisles of weapons of different shapes and sizes.

TIMOTHY: surprised Oh my God...

RILEY: Yes, it's an impressive collection, we have all the original weapons including the tennis ball grenades and the bazookas, but we also have several weapons that were developed but never used

SKYLER: sees some cell phones What are these?

RILEY: Oh those are yours, they're satellite cell phones and communicators, you can communicate with each other even if you're on the other side on the world, it has a locator and impeccable audio and video...Though I haven't found a way to stop the telemarketers from calling

MATZE: What's this? holding up a silver and blue gun

RILEY: Those are your personal hand laser-bullet guns

MISHKA: Laser-bullet?

RILEY: Yes, they're laser beams concentrated into bullet size balls, laser-bullets was shorter

SHANE: Hey and what does this do? holds up a knife Those it shot poison or something?

RILEY: Actually that's a kitchen knife, I used it to make a sandwich while sorting out the weapons

SHANE: Oh... blushes

SKYLER: Is there anything else in this place that we need to know about?

RILEY: Well there's the gym, the training room, the recreational room, kitchen, dinning room and we installed several other bathrooms, the other own smelled like wet dogs...Not to offend you guys

ALL: None taken

RILEY: There is just one last thing I will show you and it's the most important of them all, the mission control formally known as the briefing room

They walk into the room where they had met initially, they all sat down at the round table once again, in front of some of them were some buttons, keyboards and small screens and of course the huge map of the entire world lighten up.

RILEY: The computer can automatically trace any strange activity that could be related to your enemies

SKYLER: Wait, we already have enemies!?

RILEY: Yes, don't ask me who, I'm not sure who it is yet

MISHKA: And who's going to be in charge of all of this?

RILEY: Skyler

ALL: Huh?

RILEY: Yes, Skyler is the leader of the team

SKYLER: Oh my dreams are coming true! I always wanted to be the lead dog!

RILEY: Mishka will be your Sub-Leader, so to speak, while Timothy will be in charge of the technical things, Matze will be in charge of the tactical and practical strategies and Shane will be in charge of the weapons

SHANE: COOL!

TIMOTHY: Wait, you're letting THAT fruitcake be in charge of the weapons? He'll blow the bloody place up!

SHANE: annoyed Oh and I suppose that YOU are an expert in technician! When you're just a dumb wolf from the streets of London! Aren't you "Tibby"?

TIMOTHY: It's Southampton! SOUTHAMPTON! And my name is Timothy Kilmeister, not Tibby, not Toby and certainly not Jimmy!

RILEY: Guys, stop it!

Then everybody started arguing.

RILEY: rubs his head, sighs Where's my aspirin?

In the underground base, Rasputyn was in his "office" looking at a series of screens when in came Jake wearing a blue tank top, black jeans and black combat boots.

RASPUTYN: Interesting attire, what happened to the uniform I gave you?

JAKE: Chucked it

RASPUTYN: rolls eyes How nice

JAKE: walks up to him So what's your plan?

RASPUTYN: I need to get materials

JAKE: What kind?

RASPUTYN: Different kinds or parts, hydraulic and electronic, to make more cano-mutating machines to finish creating your army

JAKE: Where do we get them? Radio-Shack?

RASPUTYN: You're sense of humor is annoying

JAKE: I never agreed to be nice

RASPUTYN: Anyways, these parts aren't easy to get, they cost a lot of money, something I don't have much

JAKE: Wait, are you implying I rob a bank!?

RASPUTYN: Any problem with that?

JAKE: Yes, it's stupid! If you need the money to make your toys, why don't you just steal from the money from the Switzerland banks via online?

RAPSUTYN: The black market is CASH ONLY and unless you're not able enough to do this simple task, I might as well ship you to Mexico where they'll turn you into tacos

JAKE: growls Fine starts walking away, then stops ...Just tell me something, how did you end running this whole joint? From what I heard it belonged to this guy who used to be a cat

RASPUTYN: sits down in his chair It's a long story...

JAKE: Give me the short version

RASPUTYN: grins Alright...It was back in 1999 when I brought into be part of Parvo's team, when they cano-mutated me I didn't become this brain-dead dog like everybody else, I was smarter than all of them. Parvo took me in and made me his "pet" so to speak, I myself helped out in creating a new breed of cano-mutants; stronger, faster, more powerful...

JAKE: More retarded?

RASPUTYN: Maybe, the point is one of them was the best of them all, we used to kill the Road Rovers and it was successful, but his thirst for blood got the best of him and killed most of the cano-mutants that were around and then killed the Master who managed to terminate him, poor boy. It took me years to rebuild this and with the little resources I had, I was able to create a new lair, if you want to call it, where I could finish what I had started secretly behind everybody's back

JAKE: What about Parvo? Did that THING kill him?

RASPUTYN: evil smile Can you keep a secret?

Jake just makes a face.

RASPUTYN: slowly I killed Parvo...

JAKE: ...Why the hell would you do that?

RASPUTYN: Never heard of the saying "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer"? Well let's just say that he was a close person to me

JAKE: You're a sick psycho

RASPUTYN: Not as much as you are...Now go on and do you job

Jake doesn't salute him and doesn't even wave goodbye, he just leaves with a stern look on his face.

Night started to fall outside in the desert, underground where the Rover Mission Control was it was also getting darker, the artificial climate surroundings were almost real. The huge argument that had started earlier had finally stopped and now the Rovers were in their private bedrooms resting, it had been a long day for them, having to absorb the fact that they were the world's new hope and all the responsibilities they had took time to settle in.

Skyler lay on his bed reading a magazine when he heard a knock on his door; he got up and pushes a button that made the door slide open, revealing Mishka who was standing there she had changed her clothes from the uniform to something more casual. Wearing a dark green top, dark blue jeans and Converse sneakers.

SKYLER: Nice gear

MISHKA: Thanks

SKYLER: What are you doing here?

MISHKA: I dunno...I just wanted to talk, I mean, it's so weird that now we're supposed to be superheroes or something

SKYLER: I know, it's really crazy...And when I think about it, I'm not really that opposed on doing it anymore, I'm actually looking forward to it

MISHKA: That's nice, the others are also looking forward to it too...But you better be a good leader or else we're dead

SKYLER: Hey, I'm Alaskan Malamute alright? Being the lead dog is in my blood...Though I've never led anybody before...

MISHKA: joking Great, we're doomed!

They both chuckle.

Suddenly the alarm the alarm goes off and the Master's pre-recorded voice comes on the speakers.

MASTER'S VOICE: ROAD ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY

They quickly put on their uniforms and rush over to the briefing room, where Riley was waiting there for them.

SKYLER: Talk to me, Riley

RILEY: I have good news and bad news for you guys, the good news is that this is your first mission

MATZE: The bad one is?

RILEY: uses a remote control The computer sensed an alarm in a New York bank go off just a few minutes ago, the sensors found that the perpetrators are NOT human, but cano-mutants

SHANE: Wow

TIMOTHY: Greedy cano-mutants, well that's a first

RILEY: You have to go there and stop before they rob the millions of dollars that are in that bank

SKYLER: We'll do turns to his team Alright, let's rock n' roll people!

RILEY: Um, Skyler, the phrase is "Let's hit the road, Rovers" and then you all howl and go save the world

SKYLER: Wake up and smell the kibble, Riley, if we're the new generation, we gotta bring something new for the public

Riley just glares at him.

SKYLER: Alright, I'll use it for special occasions!

MATZE: Like now?

SKYLER: Okay, okay, like now takes a deep breath LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!

They all howl loudly and then take off and get into the Land Rover, a practically a large SUV with the new Road Rover insignia and a load of weapons they might need for this mission. Skyler revved the vehicle up and, burning rubber, sped off thru the tunnel, the vehicle started going upward as they were climbing up to the exit.

Outside, a larger section at the foot of a mountain slid open and the SUV shot out of there and start speeding away kicking up the desert sand, the mountain side closes back making it look like nothing happened. It was official, the Road Rovers are back.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Directed by

Sean Morales

Written by

Sean Morales & Julius McNamara

Produced by

White Fang

Executive Producer

Julius McNamara

Special Effects by

24 Hour Films

CAST

Skyler McKenzie (Sean Astin)

Mishka Barker (Avril Lavigne)

Matze Shinderly (Jim Cummings)

Timothy Kilmeister (Tim Kilminster)

Shane McGowan (Nicky Byrne)

Rasputyn Übel (Billy Zane)

Jake Thompson (Willem Defoe)

Riley Rogers (Matthew Broderick)

Music Direction

White Fang

Art Direction

Dylan Rinald

"Give Up The Grudge"

Written & Performed by Gob

© Lava Records 2003

Episode & Characters © Wolf64 Entertainment/Fluffy Puppy Studios 2006

Road Rovers & Logos © Warner Bros. Studios


End file.
